This invention relates to methods for preventing knocking in spark-ignited internal combustion engines.
German Patent No. 29 30 540 discloses a method for adapting a load- and rpm-dependent ignition angle control curve to particular prevailing conditions in an internal combustion engine by applying correction signals which are generated the first time knocking occurs. For a predetermined relatively long period of engine operation, the thus-corrected control curve is used to determine the ignition angle so that the occurrence of knocking within this predetermined operating time is avoided with some certainty. In this prior art method, the adapted control curve determines the ignition angle for all the combustion chambers of the engine.